From hate to love, love to lust, lust to truth
by EmiMolleja
Summary: Evangeline Parsons, una orgullosa y obstinada chica de clase baja, tenía lo que necesitaba y vivía una vida estable junto a su tía en una vieja cabaña de Gran Bretaña. Por suerte del destino, se ve a sí misma en una situación incómoda al ser elegida por Lady Winsley como su hija adoptiva. Con una vida completamente nueva y un medio primo, Nathaniel Winsley, todo se le vendrá abajo.


Prólogo

Muchas desearían tener la oportunidad que yo tuve, cualquiera diría_ "Tan afortunada y no lo sabe aprovechar",_ cualquiera menos yo… Porque desde el día en que me obligaron a participar en ese evento, mi vida se volvió difícil, irracionalmente complicada, aquí encerrada en este lugar.

Yo vivía con mi tía Julie y mis dos primas, en una cabaña de Gran Bretaña, no teníamos recursos como esos ricachones engreídos que a menudo iban a pavonearse en el mercado presumiendo su dinero, si, no teníamos nada de eso, pero nos manteníamos en pie con lo que podíamos.

No tenía palabras para esos ricachones, bueno, en realidad, tenía muchas palabras, pero la mayoría eran bastante feas. Odiaba como se creían mejor que todos (aunque lo fuesen), odiaba como se pavoneaban mientras todas las mujeres se derretían al verlos, todas menos yo… Como cualquier chica deseaba desposarse con uno de ellos… cualquiera menos yo…

Pero mis palabras se consumieron vivas en mi lengua aquel día en el mercado del pueblo, donde por órdenes de Lady Winsley, me arrastraron junto con mis primas, y otras chicas hasta la plaza principal.

-Debe ser algo estúpido.- Me dijo mi tía Julie mientras nos arrastraban lejos, aunque eso no me tranquilizo en nada.

No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, solo veía a las chicas junto a mí arreglándose sus cabellos y sus pomposos vestidos, y yo estaba tan confundida como para imitarlas.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Me atreví a preguntarle a la chica a mi lado.

La rubia me miró con exasperación y luego calmo su expresión.

-Lady Winsley decidió que quería una sucesora mujer, alguien a quien pueda pulir y hacerla toda una dama, quiere adoptar a una joven afortunada.

¿Qué? ¡No! Yo nunca había querido aquello, pero ahí estaba yo, completamente mal vestida, odiándome a mí misma por haber pensado en mí andrajoso vestuario y mi desastrosa larga trenza color café.

Lady Winsley era la que más tenía poder en toda Inglaterra, era una pequeña y arrugada anciana, pero vaya carácter que tenía… Aquel día usaba uno de sus tantos extravagantes vestidos de infladas faldas, con un enorme sombrero color verde y un bastón con mango dorado.- No pude evitar sentirme nerviosa mientras se acercaba más y más a donde estaba como un ornamento en el suelo.

No sabía la razón de su repentina mirada envenenada, sus pequeños ojos azules no se apartaban de mis saltones ojos marrones, estaba examinando mi miedo quizá… o tal vez se sintió ofendida por no haberme puesto algo digno de ella… yo que sabía.

La rubia junto a mí me despertó los sentidos de un codazo en mi costilla izquierda, entonces, me sentí estúpida por un momento e hice una reverencia con mi cabeza al fin.

-Preséntate ante mí, joven.- El pálido rostro de Lady Winsley se suavizó solo un poco.

-Evangeline Cornelía Parsons, hija de Erick Parsons y Lilianne Lavender, sobrina de Julie Lavender, vendedora de sopas en el mercado.

La multitud se rió de mi inocente chiste y pude jurar que en alguna parte entre la gente, mi tía estaba escondiendo su rostro.

-Interesante.- Gruño la anciana suavemente.- Bastante interesante, Evangeline, me gusta tu... sentido del humor.

-Gracias.- Le conteste con una de mis tantas sonrisas falsas.

Hubo risas del público de nuevo.

-Madame…- Uno de sus sirvientes comenzaba a preocuparse por mí.

-Está bien, Alfred, ella me agrada…

¿Qué? La idea era no gustarle, no encantarla hasta el punto de hacerla sonreír.

-Todo un reto para mí.- Lady Winsley sorprendentemente hizo una reverencia hacía mí.- Tienes bastante potencial.

-¿Disculpe?- Me escuche decir.- Creo que ha habido un malentendido, nunca quise hacer esto…

-¿Y porque estás aquí?

-No… no lo sé.- Tragué saliva con fuerza.

-¡Tonterías! Eres perfecta, todo un diamante en bruto.- Ella me sonrió o… eso creo, en realidad no pude distinguir debido a sus arrugas.

-No, no, no…- Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras daba pasos atrás, en un intento de escapar, pero desgraciadamente alguien detuvo mis pasos con su cuerpo.

-Creo que una dama no debería escapar así.- Me di la vuelta y me encontré con el pecho de alguien obstruyéndome el paso.

Era un hombre, de unos 26-27 años, era alto, bastante alto, tenía un liso cabello negro azabache, una suave piel blanca que hasta sus mejillas se veían sonrojadas y ni siquiera era el caso, permanecía con sus ojos increíblemente azules posados en mí, con su cuadrada mandíbula apretada, pero lo que me extraño fue que su mirada no era acusadora, era… serena y solo un poco tosca, como si prefiriese estar en otro lugar además de ahí.

- ¿Quién es usted?- Pregunte dando un paso atrás por instinto.

Sus ojos cambiaron de serenos a sorprendidos ante mi pregunta.

-Duque Nathaniel Winsley, Srta. Evangeline. - Se presentó mientras en sus rosados labios se curveaba una sonrisa divertida.- Es un placer conocer a mi nueva prima.

¿Duque? ¡Cristo!, claro… Nathaniel Winsley, el sobrino de Lady, había escuchado hablar de él, sus padres estaban muertos, vivía con su tía en su castillo, se le conocía por ser caritativo y trabajador, pero sobretodo… a él se le conocía por tener centenares de mujeres a sus pies... y aceptarlas.

Entonces sentí pánico, mire a mí alrededor por un momento, en busca de mi tía Julie, en busca de alguien que pudiera sacarme de este aprieto en el que me había metido, pero nadie salió en mi defensa, todos en el publico simplemente me miraban con una expresión que no podía descifrar, y claro, no dejemos fuera las miradas de furia de las chicas alineadas junto a mí, como si quisieran arrancarme el cabello de una sola jalada.

Esto no era lo que tenía en mente… esto no podía estar pasando.

Esto definitivamente era real.

-Quizá debería parar de escapar y dejar que las doncellas la escolten al carruaje.- Me sugirió el Duque sin dejar de mirarme.

-¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera me dejaran buscar mis pertenencias?- Pregunte mientras notaba que dos mujeres en vestido negro, estaban tras de mí.

Él se rió suavemente, parecía divertirle lo que estaba diciendo… pero yo no le veía nada de gracioso.

-Tendrá todo lo que necesite en su nuevo hogar, Srta.- Me contesto como si las mis pertenencias fueran un simple desperdicio.

La sangre hirvió en mis venas y sentí mis mejillas calientes de cólera, claro… ¿Cómo una persona tan arrogante y que lo tiene todo con facilidad, podría saber cómo se siente perder cosas que te esforzaste tanto en obtener?

-Lo siento, pero necesito mis cosas para estar cómoda.- Le hice saber tratando de sonar lo más natural posible.

Mi cuerpo quedó inmóvil cuando de repente el caballero Winsley se acercó a mí y me miró a los ojos con tanta intensidad que me arrepentí de lo que había dicho por un momento.

-Mire, yo odio esto tanto como usted lo hace, porque no solo se atiene a mi palabra y acabamos con este espectáculo de una vez por todas.- Su aliento impregnado de humo golpeo mi rostro y me hizo dar un paso atrás.

No miramos desafiante por unos segundos y no me había percatado de las claras pecas que se asomaban por su respingada nariz, lo hacían ver infantil, pero… él era bastante intimidante.

Aunque no lo suficiente para mi orgullo.

-Me iré a casa a buscar mis cosas y me despediré de mi familia, luego haré lo que digan.- Dí un paso atrás sintiéndome orgullosa de mi misma.- Señor Winsley.

Sus ojos pincharon los míos por un momento, su mirada seguía siendo intimidante, era la primera vez que me sentía diminuta ante una persona de su clase, mayormente no me acobardo y digo mis pensamientos sin importarme las consecuencias, pero esta vez era diferente... sus increíbles ojos azules como el cielo transmitían una sensación bastante extraña que me hacía sentir un cosquilleo desde mi columna vertebral... Era una sensación que no había experimentado antes. Era nuevo para mí.

-Usted gana, yo mismo la acompañare a sus aposentos, claro, si usted me lo permite...- El Duque al parecer había recobrado la compostura y ahora quería "comportarse" como un caballero.

_Puras patrañas._ Pero tenía que ser educada desde ahora... Ya no había remedio. En ese momento presentí que mi vida iba a cambiar, y de una manera desagradable.


End file.
